Wierna rzeka/Rozdział VIII
Nad wieczorem pewnego marcowego dnia stanęła przed gankiem w Niezdołach parokonna bryczka i wysiadło z niej dwu podróżnych. Jeden z nich był w wieku lat mniej więcej pięćdziesięciu — drugi młodszy. Starszy miał dużą skórzaną torbę przewieszoną przez ramię, a ubrany był jak podróżujący kupiec albo rękodzielnik. Młodszy był w cienkich butach i miejskim odzieniu, a wyglądał przy swym towarzyszu jak pomocnik czy sekretarz. Bryczka, skoro tylko ci dwaj panowie stanęli na ganku, momentalnie odjechała. Nikt nie spostrzegł, z jakiego była dworu. Przybysze weszli do domu, a nie spotkawszy na progu nikogo zasiedli przy stole w pierwszym obszernym salonie. Wszystko to stało się tak prędko, że mieszkańcy dworu w Niezdołach nie zdążyli ani zabezpieczyć rannego, ani przywitać i zabawić przybyszów. Dopiero po chwili panna Salomea do nich wyszła. Goście oznajmili, skłoniwszy się uprzejmie, że proszą o nocleg, posiłek i konie nazajutrz do jednej z sąsiednich miejscowości. Młoda gospodyni oświadczyła, że koni tu wcale nie ma — a o posiłek trudno, gdyż dom jest zupełnie ogołocony ze wszystkiego. Może im tylko dać nocleg, to znaczy niewyszukaną pościel na kanapie i sofie, które były w tymże pokoju. Przyjezdni skłonili się znowu i z delikatnością rozpytywali o stan rzeczy. Przyzwyczajona do grubiaństw, gróźb, napastowania, a nawet szarpaniny i podniesionych kułaków, zdziwiła się tej względności. Ujęta nią, zaznaczyła, że może ich poczęstować jedną tylko potrawą — codzienną kaszą, przejadającą się, a która przecie również jest na wyczerpaniu. Dwaj rozpytywali wciąż o wszystko — o imiona i nazwiska gospodarstwa i osób przytomnych w domu — o szczegóły rozgrabienia dobytku, spalone budynki, stosunek do chłopów i służby — o przemarsze stron walczących, noclegi, postoje, sposób zachowania się wojsk i rodaków. Starszy z tych ludzi bardzo przypadł do serca panny Salomei. Oczy miał siwe, głębokie, szczere, nad wyraz mądre, a czujne pomimo wielkiego znużenia, które się malowało na twarzy. Gęste, krótko strzyżone włosy już mu z lekka siwiały. Wyniosły, kościsty, mocno zbudowany, naprzód nieco pochyły, był niewymownie jakoś bliski, ni to ojciec lub brat. Gdy na pytanie, kto jest w tym dworze, wyjaśniła, że siedzi tu sama jedna ze starym kucharzem, zastanowił się i rozmyślał. Cechował go jednak spokój, który się niczemu nie dziwi i niczym nie przeraża. Tylko oczy jego stały się jeszcze uważniejsze, lepsze i jeszcze bardziej przychylne. Drugi z przybyszów był znacznie surowszy i mniej cierpliwy. Spoglądał na sprzęty i w oczy rozmówczyni nieufnie, aczkolwiek milczał i zgadzał się na wszystko. Pierwszy długo nie przestawał informować się o najrozmaitsze szczegóły, tak długo, że panna Brynicka, nauczona przez ojca ostrożności i powściągliwości w udzielaniu jakichkolwiek informacji osobom nieznajomym, zaczęła stosować tę właśnie metodę. Starszy z podróżnych zdawał się to rozumieć i oceniać, a nawet pochwalać taką wstrzemięźliwość. Sam dopytywał się inaczej. Pod pretekstem konieczności wydania zarządzeń co do pościeli panna Salomea odeszła z dużego pokoju, oświetlonego przez latarnię, do ciemnej sypialni, gdzie leżał ranny. Drzwi zostały otwarte. Odrowąż przywołał ją najcichszym szeptem, nachylił jej głowę do swych ust i niemal bezgłośnie, samym ruchem warg wymówił do ucha: — Ten wysoki, starszy pan, co stoi w pierwszym pokoju, to główna figura, komisarz Rządu Narodowego. Nazywa się Hubert Olbromski. Panna Salomea obejrzała się i zobaczyła w świetle latarni profil tego człowieka. Trzymał znużoną głowę na ręce opartej o stół i uważnie słuchał tego, co mu szeptem wykładał młodszy. — A ten drugi? — spytała. — Tego nie znam z nazwiska, ale twarz gdzieś widziałem. I to jakiś figurant. — Starszy bardzo miły. — To potężny człowiek. — Pan go zna? — Z twarzy i z działalności bardzo dobrze. Widywałem go w Paryżu. — Cóż on tam robił? — Organizował, jeździł jako emisariusz... Szeptali jak najciszej, a jednak ta ich gawęda zwróciła uwagę dwu gości. Obadwaj zamilkli i pilnie patrzyli w ciemność. Po pewnym czasie młodszy ujął latarnię i szybko skierował się we drzwi mrocznej bokówki. Zaświeciwszy ujrzeli chorego. Młodszy miał w ręku podniesiony pistolet. — Kto to jest? — spytał ostro. — Jestem powstaniec, nazwiskiem Józef Odrowąż. — Z jakiego dowództwa? — Z jazdy pod naczelnikiem Langiewiczem. — Co tu waszmość robisz? — Zostałem raniony w bitwie pod Małogoszczem. Leczę się za łaskawym pozwoleniem tej panienki. Olbromski i jego towarzysz surowymi oczyma patrzyli w twarz księcia. Zapytywali go kolejno o szereg rozmaitych szczegółów i stwierdziwszy, że mówił prawdę, coś między sobą mruknęli i wrócili do pierwszego salonu. Nie czekając na zapowiedzianą kaszę wydostali z kieszeni płaszcza flaszkę gorzałki, chleb, suchą wędlinę i pożywali te zapasy. Jednocześnie zanieśli prośbę do młodej gospodyni, żeby im przyniosła atramentu i pióra. Z mozołem odnalazła wśród rupieci te zarzucone przybory i podała. Obadwaj zaczęli coś pisać. Starszy dyktował z głębokim namysłem i skupioną uwagą. Młodszy pisał. Później ów sekretarz odczytywał dyktando, a Olbromski czynił adnotacje i uwagi. Skończywszy z tym przeglądali poszczególne papiery, jakoweś wykazy czy sprawozdania, coś wykreślali na składanych mapach, wymierzali cyrklem i kreślili w długich regestrach. Oczy ich były w tę robotę wlepione, rysy stały się ostre i surowe, twarze wyrażały przejęcie się do cna i do ostatka. Skończywszy swoją robotę, obejrzeli starannie drzwi i okna. Młodszy wziął ze sobą latarnię i wyszedł, ażeby zlustrować cały dom, wyjście na tyły dworskie, skąd można było uciec w ogród. Hubert Olbromski siedział w wielkiej izbie. Zapalił świecę woskową, którą miał w torbie, i podparłszy na ręku głowę czytał jakiś papier. Weszła panna Brynicka, żeby ułożyć na posłaniach cieplejsze okrycia. Olbromski zagadnął ją: — Przepraszam, że panią zapytam o jeden szczegół. Pani wymieniła swe nazwisko - Brynicka, nieprawdaż? — Tak jest. — A czy też w rodzinie pani nie było krewniaka, żołnierza z rewolucji?... — Mój ojciec służył wojskowo w rewolucją. — Wysoki, tęgi, z sumiastym wąsem? Twarz pociągła... Małomówny... Nazywał się Antoni. — Mojemu ojcu Antoni na imię. Olbromski uśmiechnął się. Oczy mu zaszły mgłą. Mówił jakby o rzeczy nieważnej, przygodnej: — Widzi pani... Gdy byłem małym chłopcem — miałem dziesięć lat — przed tamtą rewolucją, aresztowali mojego ojca — Rafał mu było na imię — za dawne — dawne sprawy z MachnickimMachnicki Kazimierz (1780— 1844) — jeden z najwybitniejszych przywódców założonego w Królestwie Kongresowym w 1821 r. Towarzystwa Patriotycznego, najbliższy współpracownik Waleriana Łukasińskiego. Ta tajna organizacja o celach narodowowyzwoleńczych została odkryta w 1822 r., a jej kierownicy z rozkazu ks. Konstantego uwięzieni i oddani pod sąd.. Byłem w szkołach i sam na świecie, sam w mieście, które mi się wtedy wydawało wielkie jak świat. W tym samym miejscu, gdziem na kwaterze mieszkał, były koszary strzelców konnych. Zaznajomiłem się z jednym wojskowym, nazwiskiem Brynicki Antoni. Przychodził on do mnie na pociechę, że to ojciec mój zamknięty był w dalekiej twierdzy... Brał mię ten wojskowy ze sobą do koszar, sadzał na swym koniu i na innych, których tylko zapragnąłem. Pokazywał mi na pociechę rynsztunek wojenny — pałasze, karabinki, kule i proch, ładownice, siodła, uzdy i ostrogi... Nosił mię na ręku i nie spuszczał z kolan... Opowiadał mi śliczne wojenne historie... Tyle to lat! Gdzie to człowiek nie był, czego nie widział po świecie, a każde jego słowo jak żywe! Gdzie teraz jest ojciec pani? — W partii. Olbromski przytwierdził skinieniem głowy. Spytał się: — Dowodzi może jakim oddziałkiem? Jakie ma przezwisko? — Tatko jest za prostego powstańca. Skinął głową. Uśmiechnął się do tej panienki. — A pański ojciec gdzie? — zagadnęła, ośmielona jego dobrotliwym wyrazem oczu. — Mojego ojca dawnymi laty, w rzeź galicyjską, podjudzeni chłopi okrutnie zamordowali pod wsią Stokłosy nad Wisłoką. Piłą go żywego przerżnęli wpół, gdy przyszedł w tamte strony z dalekiej Francji bić się ostatni raz o wolność... A ja sam musiałem na to zdarzenie synowskimi oczami patrzeć. Taka to jest tragedia polskiej szlachty... — uśmiechnął się swym mądrym, żałosnym uśmiechem. Odwrócił na chwilę głowę. Rzekł jeszcze: — To pani jest córką Antoniego Brynickiego! Nawet jest w oczach i w ustach podobieństwo. Kochaliśmy się z nim onego czasu, choć on był tak duży żołnierz, a ja żak mały ze szkół wojewódzkich... Wyciągnął rękę, ujął jej dłoń, ścisnął ją i mówił: — Szczęść ci Boże, panienko! Daj ci wszystko dobre! Panna Salomea chciała podziękować za to życzenie, lecz nie wiedziała jak. Słowa w gardle uwięzły. Podniosła na tego człowieka oczy nieulękłe i surowe. — A co? — zapytał. — Ja tu sama! — wyszlochała. — Ojciec był parę dni temu i poszedł znowu! — Taki los. — Taki los! A kto go zrobił? — Kto zrobił? — Pan! Spojrzał na nią z uwagą i ze spokojem. Czuła, że popełniła nie tylko ogromny nietakt, lecz i okrucieństwo. Nie wiedząc dlaczego i co czyni, zsunęła się z krzesła na ziemię i znalazła u jego kolan. Chciał ją podnieść, lecz chwyciła go za ręce i zajrzała w samą głąb oczu. — Panie! — krzyknęła. — Słucham! — Co wy robicie? — A co? — To powstanie! — Powstanie. — Niech mi pan wytłumaczy ze swego rozumu i z głębokiego sumienia. Ja jestem prosta i głupia... Nic nie mogę pojąć! — Wszystko powiem, wszystko, co tylko wiem. — Z sumienia swego? — Z sumienia. Spojrzała mu w oczy i zrozumiała, że prawdę usłyszy. Rzuciła mu w oczy z krzykiem: — Któż z was ośmieli się mówić, że pobije tych, co tu nocami przychodzą szarpać nas, ludzi bezbronnych? A jeżeli ich nie możecie pobić, to. kto z was ośmielił się rozpętać w nich dzicz, co ją ze sobą z okrutnych śniegów w duszach przynieśli? Czy macie w sobie siłę równą ich dziczy i taką, żeby tamto złe zgniotła? Olbromski milczał. Łkając oskarżała: — Sołdactwo pali dwory — rannych dobija na placu bitwy. Chłopi wiążą powstańców... Przerwał jej głosem innym, twardym: — Wolicie ich dzicz niż rany i śmierć? Będziecie mieli dzicz za wiecznego pana! — I tak go mamy, choć tyle ran... — Polskie plemię popadło między dwa młyńskie koła zagłady — między Niemców i Moskwę. Musi się stać samo młyńskim kamieniem albo będzie zmielone na pokarm Niemcom i Moskwie. Nie ma wyboru. Zbyteczne jest wszelkie o tym słowo. — Jaką mieć wiarę? Czym żyć? — Serce mężne uzbrój w sobie. — I cóż z serca mężnego! — jęknęła z rozpaczą. — Nie czas już pytać i odpowiadać. Zbadawszy budynki, ścieżki i zarośla dookoła domu wrócił do stancji młodszy z przyjezdnych. Panną Salomea wyszła niezwłocznie. Dwaj urzędnicy rozebrali się i broń nabitą mając przy wezgłowiu udali się na spoczynek. Noc była cicha, w podwiośnie. Łagodne tchnienia ciągnęły nad ziemią i zdawały się przenikać izby mieszkalne. Chory był rozdrażniony. Obecność dwu osób z góry krępowała go, a cierpienia dokuczały tym mocniej. Wił się na łóżku, wzdychając. Z izby sąsiedniej dochodziły odgłosy twardego chrapania dwu komisarzów. Obydwaj spali jak zabici. Panna Salomea długo nie mogła usnąć. Zmora leżała na jej sercu. Tęsknota za ojcem po rozmowie z Olbromskim dokuczała bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Smutek nieokreślony przejmował duszę. Bezprzedmiotowa nocna trwoga raz wraz musnęła włosy na ciemieniu... Co pewien czas panna Salomea dźwigała się na swym leżaku, żeby nasłuchiwać. To ciągłe, ponocne na nieprzyjaciół oczekiwanie wypełniło jej ciało i duszę jadem odrazy do ludzi. Musiała wciąż mieć się przed nimi na baczności, czuwać i czyhać na ich podstępne przyjście. Tej nocy trwoga zwiększyła się. Zjawił się niepokój o starszego z przyjezdnych rządowców. Człowiek ten stał się jej bliski od pierwszego wejrzenia. Lękała się, żeby go tutaj nie spotkało coś złego. Pragnęła, żeby ta noc, nieskończenie długa, przeszła i żeby ci dwaj odjechali szczęśliwie w daleką swoją drogę do wolnej ojczyzny. Usiłowała zasnąć sama, lecz żadną miarą nie mogła. Były chwile, że drżała jak liść. Trwogi uderzały w nią ni to bicie na gwałt jakichś dzwonów. Nasłuchiwała w śmiertelnej męczarni. Wydawało się, że tamten chodzi po domu. Ucho zasłuchane w ciszę chwytało szelesty, być może, całkowicie nieistniejące. Coś przez sąsiednie izby przeszło, przewiało. Coś wzdycha... W głębokiej ciszy coś ostrzega. Skrzypnęły deski starej podłogi. Jakiś trzask odległy... Czy to drzwi zaschłym oblepione pokostem skrzypnęły? Jest tak, jakby ktoś potrzebował krzyczeć, a nie mógł wydobyć głosu. Za chwilę poczną bębnić beczki ciskane spod sufitu na sienną... Wsparta na łokciu, słuchała. Usnął głęboko nawet ranny powstaniec. Uciszyli się w sennym oniemieniu dwaj przyjezdni panowie... Oczy wlepione w próżnię zdawały się odróżniać lica Dominika. Stoi w rozwartych drzwiach z ręką na ustach, jakby w sobie sam dusił krzyk. Nie chce krzyczeć, a nie może odejść. Powiew zimny ciągnie przez pokój — odgarnia włosy znad czoła — mrowiem płynie wskroś ciała... Zakryła głowę chustką, oczy włosami, i w przerażeniu przypadła do wezgłowia, żeby nie widzieć. Tak niespodziany zleciał na nią sen i dał szczęśliwe godziny długiego wytchnienia. Zapadła się wszystka jak gdyby w niezgłębiony dół ciemności. Przed chwilą oparła na wezgłowiu czoło i nakryła je, żeby nie dojrzeć upiora — była czarna noc — a oto rozwarte oczy widzą jasny poranek. Biała tafla okna w szarym pokoju... Kanarek podśpiewuje zaranną piosenkę... Cóż to? — Huk! — Dominik kadzie ciska! Znowu huk! Znowu! Zbawicielu! Otwarła oczy... Przysiadła na posłaniu. Huk znowu! Ocknęła się. Zrozumiała. Walą kolbami we trzy okna frontowe! We drzwi! Porwała się na nogi i zatoczyła ze snu jak pijana. Co robić? Kogo wołać? Wszyscy śpią! Huk się rozległ ze wszystkich stron dworu. Krzyk, który już dobrze znała, ścinający krew w żyłach, mrożący szpik w kościach: — Otpiraj! Drzwi od strony kuchni uchyliły się. Wbiegł na palcach Szczepan — blady, trzęsący się, straszny, w popłochu. Odtrącił pannę ręką i wskazał powstańca. Sam skoczył do dużego saloniu. Tam począł szarpać nocnych gości. Targał ich oburącz za włosy, pięścią bił w piersi. Trząsł głowy z całej siły. Nareszcie ocucił obydwu. Porwali się! Nasłuchiwać! Burzenie we drzwi postawiło ich wreszcie na nogi. Momentalnie wciągnęli spodnie, buty. Młodszy zdążył narzucić kurtę. Starszy nie mógł swojej znaleźć i wdział tylko przez głowę torbę skórzaną, kiedy wyrwano okiennicę, rozwalone okno z rumorem i brzękiem wyleciało, a żołnierze jeden przez drugiego zaczęli pchać się do sali. Wszystkie wejścia były już obsadzone. Przy wszystkich słychać było łoskot. Szczepan co tchu poprowadził komisarzów na tamtą, Dominikową stronę. Otworzył drzwi i wypchnął obudwu. Przeskoczywszy dużą salę z beczkami, wbiegli do mniejszej. Z cicha otwierali okno. W tej stronie domu było wysokie podmurowanie na pół zwykłego piętra. Gdy rozsunęli okiennicę zamykającą się od wewnątrz ujrzeli dwu żołnierzy, jak podsadzali się właśnie, żeby do okiennej ramy dosięgnąć. Olbromski i jego towarzysz cofnęli się w głąb, za framugę muru, i uważnie opatrzyli pistolety. Szczepan zostawił ich i wybiegł z powrotem. Obydwoje z panną Salomeą wynieśli przez małą sionkę rannego księcia na materacu i spuścili do wielkiej kadzi w dawnym salonie. Gdy to zostało dokonane, schronili się obydwoje do pokoju Dominika. Ujrzeli tutaj młodszego z nocnych gości, jak się wciąż czaił we framudze okiennej czyhając na żołnierzy. Nagle w otwartym oknie ukazała się czapka sołdata wdzierającego się w otwór. Towarzysz Olbromskiego wypalił mu z pistoletu między oczy, przystawiwszy momentalnie lufę do czoła, skoro się tylko wychylił zza futryny. Żołnierz runął na wiznak. Drugi strzał powalił na ziemię drugiego dragona. Tymczasem z wnętrza domu słychać było tumult, łoskot i krzyki żołnierzy przetrząsających mieszkanie. Wtargnęli tam już przez okna i drzwi. Trzeba było uchodzić na świat przed pościgiem. Olbromski i jego kolega mając drogę wolną po zwaleniu na ziemię dwu sołdatów wychylili się z okna i zaczepieni o futrynę, następnie zsuwając się po chropowatej ścianie — dosięgli ziemi. U wejścia na dziedziniec, przy zrujnowanej bramie stało uwiązanych około piętnastu koni spieszonych dragonów, którzy dom zdobywali. Koni tych pilnował tylko żołnierz siedzący w siodle. Towarzysz Olbromskiego co sił w nogach poskoczył wprost do tych koni i żołnierza. Wyrwawszy zza pasa drugi pistolet, z odległości zaledwie paru kroków strzelił, zranił i obezwładnił dozorującego jeźdźca. Wnet jednym susem skoczył na siodło pierwszego z brzegu rumaka, odwiązał od sztachety wodze, zawrócił koniem na miejscu i, okładając go ze wszech sił po bokach rzemieniem uzdy, jak błyskawica wypadł za bramę. Olbromski przesadził płot i chciał iść za przykładem swego sekretarza — ale już nie zdążył. Żołnierze, usłyszawszy strzały i zobaczywszy przez okno, co się dzieje, pędzili do koni i odcięli mu do nich drogę. Przeskoczył tedy drugi rozwalony płot i na oślep pobiegł w dół ogrodem prowadzącym w kierunku rzeki. Panna Salomea, stojąca w oknie, widziała te obadwa wypadki, które się dokonały z szybkością dziesięćkroć większą, niż ich opis wyrazić to może. Uczepiona rękami o futrynę okienną, patrzyła, jak młodszy z komisarzów przebiegł na dragońskim wierzchowcu w tumanie bryzgów błota i tającego śniegu drogę do mostu, most na rzece, wypadł w łąki i gnał płaskimi błoniami coraz bardziej chyżym przecwałem. Schylił się, położył na szyi końskiej, tak że go prawie widać nie było. Ogier jego stawał się od najtęższego galopu coraz niższy, coraz dłuższy. Leciał po niskiej ziemi jakoby dziwaczne ptaszysko. Sześciu dragonów w skok za nimi pognało. Błękitne kłębki dymu raz wraz nad nimi pękały. Strzelali do uciekającego — bezskutecznie, bo pędził wciąż, pędził — ku lasom. Wreszcie znikł. Pannia Salomea wychyliła się z okna szukając oczami drugiego, starszego... Ale Szczepan oderwał jej palce od okna i nieprzytomną z wrażenia powlókł ze sobą. Nie pozwolił również zatrzymać się przy ukrytym powstańcu. Wyszli co tchu przez sień, drzwiami opuszczonymi przez żołnierzy, przemknęli się niepostrzeżeni przez ogród i pobiegli na wzgórze. Szczepan, uciekający teraz jak młody chłopak, coś mamrotał. Ciągnął za sobą pannę Salomeę. Za jednym z większych krzaków jałowca przycupnął jak lis. Towarzyszce kazał uczynić to samo. Wychyliwszy się zza kępy patrzyli, co się dzieje. Poprzez bezlistne drzewa, w świetle łagodnego poranka widzieli nad rzeką rzecz straszliwą — słyszeli strzały — zwierzęce krzyki... Panna Mija przycichła. Ręce jej konwulsyjnie pochwyciły kłujące gałęzie jałowca. Ciało się zachwiało. Omdlała. Szczepan cucił ją wycierając skronie grudkami sczerniałego śniegu, który się jeszcze taił w głębi szorstkiego krzaka. Tymczasem nad brzegiem rzeki Hubert Olbromski staczał swój ostatni chwalebny bój. Oficer dragonów nazwiskiem Wiesnicyn — ten sam, który już był rewidował niezdolski dwór i zapałał dziką miłością do panny Salomei — ścigając z rozkazu swych władz od miejsca do miejsca dwu komisarzy Rządu Narodowego, po śladach dopadł ich tutaj. Widział z ganku ucieczkę jednego z nich na koniu należącym do dragońskiego oddziału. Miał rozkaz schwytać obydwu żywcem, gdzieś na noclegu. Wykonał zlecenie z całą ścisłością. Przybył w sam czas. Toteż płonął od zawziętej żądzy, żeby przynajmniej drugiego pojmać. Pędząc za żołnierzami w dół ku rzece, wołał na cały głos: — Trzymaj żywego! Żywcem go brać! Tylko żywcem! Nie waż się strzelać! Rękami bierz! Trzymaj! Osaczyć! Olbromski słyszał ten rozkazujący krzyk. Poczuł w sercu śmierć. Na sobie miał torbę ze wszystkimi dokumentami, z tysiącem sekretów Rządu, ze wszystkim, co się dokonywało i dziać jeszcze mogło. Niósł w tej torbie jak gdyby serce walczącej Polski, w którym żywa pulsowała krew. Nie mógł tej torby ani nigdzie ukryć, ani w biegu porzucić, ani zniszczyć, gdyż pędziło za nim z dziesięciu żołnierzy. Olbrzymimi skokami uciekał. Przesadzał krzaki, zmurszałe płoty, rozmiękłe zagony, rów pełen jeszcze lodu. Dopadł łąk. Ujrzał jakoweś na błoniu zarośla. Tam gnał. Lecz oto nagle przerażenie jak ogień zapaliło się w jego głowie. Niespodzianą ujrzał przed sobą — rzekę. Wezbrana po same górne brzegi od wiosennego roztopu i wylewu, pełna czarnej, wijącej się wody, która bujnymi mknęła baniami — głęboka rzeka zamykała drogę półkolem w prawo, półkolem w lewo. Uderzył ucho niemy jej szum, ukazał się zdziczałym oczom zbiega czarny jej wąż jako przeklęta, szydząca móc, która przecina ostatni szlak ucieczki. Zmyliła się rozważna myśl. Przepadł jedyny sposób ratunku. Ciemna rozpacz oślepiła oczy. Wtedy tajemnicza, skłębiona woda rozwarła swój czarny nurt jakoby łono. Pojął. Jęknął. Zdarł z ramienia rzemień i z zamachem cisnął skórzaną torbę — sekret Ojczyzny — w głębinę. Rzeka plusnęła — na znak — ni to głuchą odpowiedź. Zawarła się. Tysiącem zawinęła fal skarb powierzony. Popłynęła w krętą, prastarą a wiecznie nową, daleką drogę. — Westchnął. Widzieli ten jego ruch żołnierze. Dopadli go osaczając ze wszech stron. Obrócił się do nich twarzą. Z tyłu biegł oficer Wiesnicyn krzycząc swoje: — Żywego rękami brać! Żywego! Nie waż się ubić. Osaczaj! Olbromski wzmógł się na duszy. Wzgardził długim więzieniem — konaniem na szubienicy. Przystanął. Pierwszemu z sołdatów, który doń podbiegł, wypalił w łeb z pistoletu. Poderwał szablę, która trupowi z ręki wypadła, i ciął z ramienia w szyję drugiego. Lewą ręką wyrwał zza pasa drugi pistolet i trupem położył nowego napastnika. Za sobą miał rzekę, przed sobą siedmiu. Bronił się jak osaczony tygrys. Żołnierze słysząc nieustanną oficera komendę, żeby go brać żywego, prawie nie zażywali oręża. Szli nań kupą z gołymi rękami. Korzystając z tego rozkazu ciął z wysoka, rąbał na odlew, sztychem przebijał i odskakiwał brzegiem, szukając dogodnego miejsca, gdzie by skoczyć w wodę i uchodzić na drugą stronę. Oficer spostrzegłszy, że trzech żołnierzy leży na ziemi, a reszta boryka się z tym jednym człowiekiem, rzucił się nań sam z gołą szablą. Olbromski zobaczył go za pierścieniem żołnierskim. Krzyknął nań z pogardą: — Ty! Tchórzu! Zakipiał w sobie ponury oficer Wiesnicyn. Skoczył sam w dragoński szereg z pałaszem w ręce, ażeby powstańcowi szablę z ręki wytrącić. Trzasnęły w siebie klingi piorunowym strzeleniem — raz, dwa! Lewą dłonią ująwszy pistolet za lufę Olbromski rozwalił głowę sołdatowi, który go w trakcie tej walki chciał chwycić za ręce. Pałaszem ciął w ramię oficera. Zwalił między oczy żołnierza z prawej strony. — Bierz go! — ryknął oficer. Skoczyli. Siekł młyńcem. Uchodził. Wlókł ich za sobą. Siepał się w tłumie. Rozszalały dowódca dragonów zajechał go szablą w kark — potem ciął w twarz. To rozpętało furię żołnierzy. Zapomnieli o rozkazie. Rzucili się rąbać osaczonego pałaszami w głowę, ścinać szyję ślepymi razy. Olbromski puścił broń z ręki. Zachwiał się. Potknął. Rozłupali mu ciosami czaszkę, aż trysnął mózg i wywalił się na trawę. Siekli ręce, piersi i żebra. Rąbali leżącemu brzuch, nogi — dopóki zeń nie wyciekła wszystka krew. Spłynęła z jego żył, wsiąkła w pastwisko i napoiła rozmiękłą, chciwą, wiosenną ziemię. Ponuro i wyniośle spojrzał nań ogromny, czarny oficer Wiesnicyn chowając do pochwy utłuszczony pałasz, ociekający krwią. Zemścił się jako żołnierz, lecz źle wykonał zlecenie władzy. Rozkazał dragonom szukać natychmiast w rzece skórzanej torby buntownika. Lecz woda była głęboka na chłopa z górą — lodowato zimna — pędziła wartkim popławem. Pierwszy z brzegu sołdat, który zzuł buty, rozebrał się i zanurzył w tej wodzie — zdrętwiał z zimna. To samo drugi i trzeci. Szukano tedy macając po dnie rzecznym raz koło razu żerdziami. Bezskutecznie. Oficer polecił zegnać wszystkich dorosłych chłopów ze wsi i przede wszystkim na rozkaz — później z obietnicą sowitej nagrody — zlecił wszelkimi sposoby szukać skórzanej torby zarąbanego miatieżnikaMiatieżnik (ros.) — buntownik, powstaniec.. Chłopi zbici w kupę nad brzegiem medytowali w kilkudziesięciu — dużo, długo, szeroko radzili udzielając sobie nawzajem i żołnierstwu nieomylnych wskazówek, mądrych uwag. Kłócili się zajadle o plany działania przyskakując jedni do drugich z pięściami. Rzeka — "dopraszali się łaski u naczelnika" dragonów — jest przepadzista — doły w niej okropne, karpy głębokie pod brzegami, korzenie, kłody stare na dnie leżą od niepamiętnych czasów, co je powodzie Bóg wie skąd w to miejsce przyniosły — woda w niej wartka, zimna, zła... Niektórzy na ochotnika zanurzali się po szyję, szli nurkiem wzdłuż brzegów — żeby niezwłocznie wyskoczyć i uciekać do wsi szczękając zębami i trzęsąc się z zimna. Inni poprzynosili saki i nimi przeszukiwali głębinę na znacznej w dół przestrzeni. Jeszcze inni sunęli od miejsca do miejsca bobrując w wodzie tłukami i osękami. Trwało to aż do południa. Nadaremnie. Nie wydała rzeka powierzonego sekretu. Oficer dragoński w złowieszczym usposobieniu wrócił znad wody do dworu. Nakazał sołtysowi, żeby mu niezwłocznie dostarczył kilka podwód dla odwiezienia do miasta rannych żołnierzy. Miał dwa trupy, trzech ciężko rannych i dwu lżej okaleczonych ludzi. Prócz tego utracił konia. Walczyło z nim dwu powstańców pierwszorzędnego znaczenia, których miał rozkaz ująć żywcem. Jeden mu żywcem uszedł, a drugi został zabity nie udzieliwszy o sobie żadnej wiadomości. Nade wszystko — akty, które rozsiekany miał w ręku, przepadły utopione w rzece. Oficer był wstrząśnięty aż do granic rozpaczy. Zabronił chłopom pod najsroższą karą chować w ziemi ubitego buntownika. Kazał, że ma tak zgnić, jak tam leży na błoniu — i żeby go w oczach całej wsi ptacy w sztuki roznieśli. Kiedy ranni i zabici żołnierze złożeni zostali na wozach wysłanych słomą i karawana podwód wolno odjechała — dowódca rozkazał jednej grupie swoich podwładnych paść konie w stodole sianem, a innej przeszukiwać dwór, dziedziniec, ogród, piwnice i najbliższe otoczenie folwarku. Czuł konieczność wywarcia na kimś swej wściekłości i wzięcia odwetu za tak fatalne niepowodzenie. Chciał mieć w ręku pannę, co w tym domu mieszkała, a której nigdzie, wśród najdzikszych zdarzeń tego czasu nie mógł zapomnieć. Wszakże to ona ukrywała tutaj dwu inspiratorów sprzysiężenia. Posłania ich jako nieodparte dowody winy jeszcze w dużej stancji leżały. Groźny oficer przemierzał cały dwór, pusty najzupełniej — sam zaglądał w kryjówki, boczne izdebki, w sienie i na schody. Idąc tak ze stancji do stancji znalazł się w wielkiej sali z gorzelnianymi statkami — a stamtąd wkroczył do następnego pokoju, gdzie ongi mieszkał legendarny Dominik — a skąd tego ranka wyskoczyli przez okno w ogród dwaj spiskowcy. Pokój był długi, bez mebli. Pobudzał niejako do tego, żeby w nim spacerować. Oficer Wiesnicyn chciał być sam. Zaczął machinalnie, nie wiedząc o tym zgoła, wałęsać się z kąta w kąt. Zwaliły się na niego okrutne myśli i potworne uczucia. Ten pusty, zniszczony dom przypominał mu gniazdo rodzinne w głębi Rosji. Przygoda, która mu się dopiero co zdarzyła w pościgu i walce z dwoma powstańcami, ukazała w szczególnym świetle wszystkie zdarzenia tej wojny. Głucha mściwość, nie dająca się ugłaskać zgryzota wynikająca z nieszczęśliwej miłości, nurtowała w tym wszystkim. Oficer czuł w sobie wzgardę do siebie... Tamten, obskoczony przez sołdatów, stojąc w koszuli nad urwistym brzegiem, wołał słowo, szarpiące jak razy knuta. Słowo rozjuszało, paliło do kości. Trupem legł za to na pastwisku, oddany wronom. Lecz oto inne słowo drgnęło w pamięci — i zakrakało — zakrakało jak dzikie ptactwo nad trupem. Frazes z HercenowskiegoHercen Aleksander (1812— 1870) — wybitny rosyjski pisarz, filozof i publicysta, rewolucyjny demokrata; gorąco popierał polską walkę narodowowyzwoleńczą. Przebywając na emigracji redagował w Londynie czasopismo "Kołokoł" ("Dzwon") demaskując na jego łamach system carskiego ucisku; gdy wybuchło powstanie styczniowe, opowiedział się za nim w szeregu płomiennych artykułów, wzywając żołnierzy rosyjskich do porzucenia walki przeciwko powstańcom. artykułu, ciśnięty rosyjskiej duszy ku obronie Polski: "Idź stąd precz albo szarp jak kruk nasze trupy..." Głęboki śmiech, jak gdyby czyjś śmiech zewnętrzny, zahuczał w piersi: "... kluj woronom naszi trupy..." Nie były to wyrazy, lecz jakby widok krwi ściekającej po nagim pałaszu. Treść ich zlepiła się ze wspomnieniem dokonanych zdarzeń, zeschła w rude jedno. Młody dragon chodząc po izbie coś przeklinał najstraszliwszymi wyzwiskami Moskwy — szarpał się w sobie jak wilk na łańcuchu — co pewien czas szlochał w głębi piersi, łzy nie roniąc z oczu. Och, tak niedawno... W kole młodych przyjaciół czytał sam wzniosłe inwektywy genialnego emigranta. Nie tylko brał je w serce, nie tylko nimi oddychał, lecz stał w szeregu tamtych. Teraz, "ogarnięty uczuciem powinności", jak kruk trupom wydziobywał oczy. Wiedział, że się w nim nie oprze nic tej "powinności", którą w duszy rosyjskiej nitowały wieki, na pniu pod katowskim toporem — i łkał. Nagie ściany tego pokoju zdawały się nawiewać do serca rozpaczy, wpędzać w żyły jad śmierci. Było coś w tej izbie, co się wyśmiewało z samopewności dzikiej potęgi, z siły i jej rozpętania, ze zdrowia ciał i z życia istot. Coś tu stowarzyszało się z człowiekiem — takie samo jak on, a zgoła inne — wałęsało z nim w samotni tej — nieistniejący cień — patrząc wygniłymi oczami truchła w jego żywe czucia, w mężną jego męczarnię wyzywającą na rękę przeciwność. Kiedy jeździec oglądał się za siebie, widział tylko dawny pył i śmiecie podłogi, kurz grubą warstwą zalegający kąty, na którym niczyja od dawien dawna nie stanęła noga. Widok tego kurzu nie uspokajał, lecz podniecał. Oczy szukały na nim śladu stóp tego, co się w tym miejscu nie mógł, nie zdołał zwalczyć za życia i z życiem walczył po własnej śmierci. Oficer Wiesnicyn słyszał był za dawniejszych bytności klechdę o "Dominiku". Teraz ją miał i czuł w sobie. Ogarnęła go tutaj, chwyciła ni to ramionami samowładna nuda życia — wstręt do czynów, które wykonywał i miał wykonać — zrozumienie jałowości wszystkiego, co było w tej walce męstwem, tęgością charakteru, wojennym rozumem i świadomym czynem. Po tylu trudach i czynach puste miał ręce, a w sobie nie duszę czującą, lecz jakby wycie wilka w ostępie. Po męstwie, walce, pracy, niespaniu — zajrzało mu w oczy moskiewskie pytanie: — po co to wszystko? W trakcie, gdy tak defilował z kąta w kąt gabinetu Dominika, usłyszał cichy, przeciągły jęk, nie wiedzieć skąd wychodzący. Zatrzymał się. Nasłuchiwał. Jęk powtórzył się i trwał z nieznośną monotonią. Oficer spostrzegł, że ten głos płynie z sąsiedniej sali. Skradając się na palcach, przyszedł do jego źródła. Wsparłszy się na rękach o brzeg kadzi, gimnastycznym podźwignięciem uniósł swe ciało z ziemi i zajrzał do wnętrza wielkiego naczynia. Z jego dna patrzyły nań oczy powstańca gorejące jak płomienie. Dragon siadł na brzegu obwodu kadzi, przerzucił nogi i zeskoczył do wnętrza. Zaśmiał się z grubiańską radością. Nareszcie coś znalazł, czym można będzie zdławić "chandrę", ściąć jednym zamachem łeb wzburzeniu duszy. Wydobył zza pasa pistolet i skierował jego lufę między oczy leżącego. — Kto jesteś? — spytał. — Powstaniec — rzekł Odrowąż. — Skądeś się tu wziął? — Jestem ranny. — Gdzie cię raniono? — W bitwie. — Jakie masz rany? — Mam ranę w biodrze, od kuli... — Kto cię tu ukrył? Książę milczał. Wiesnicyn pokiwał głową. Zrozumiał. Oczy mu przesłoniła zadymka wściekłości. Spytał: — Ta panna ukryła cię tutaj? Książę milczał. — Aresztuję cię! — rzekł Wiesnicyn. — Po co? Zabij mię. Trzymasz w ręce nabity pistolet. Jeżeliś żołnierz! Jeżeliś oficer! Wystrzel! Przecie umiecie rannych mordować. Wiesnicyn patrzał mu w oczy, broń odwiedzioną trzymając w obwisłej ręce. Było dlań odrażające to polskie męstwo... Mruknął: — Wstawaj! Aresztuję cię! — Gdy mnie stąd zabierzesz, umrę wam w drodze. W więzieniu nic nie powiem, gdybym wyżył. Jestem prosty żołnierz. Wystrzel! — Postąpię, jak zechcę. — Jeżeli pan nie wystrzelisz, postąpisz jak tchórz! — Milczeć! — Gdybym mógł stanąć na nogach, zabiłbym cię jak psa! Więc i ty mnie zabij jak psa! Jesteśmy śmiertelni wrogowie. — Nie jesteś wrogiem godnym mnie, niewolniku. — Niech już raz przestanę cierpieć! Och!... — Leż tutaj, kochanku pięknej panny. Oficer stojąc nad tym człowiekiem zamyślił się, zadumał głęboko. Miałże podnieść rękę i wystrzelić między oczy tamtego? Miałże odejść? Jeszcze bardziej wzmogła się w nim zgryzota. Znowu ów śmiech... Odwrócił się ze wstrętem, uczepił brzegu kufy, dźwignął na rękach i wyskoczył na zewnątrz. Właśnie nadciągnęła partia żołnierzy, która ścigała była powstańca na koniu. Jeźdźcy wracali na rumakach zhasanych, dymiących się, żółtą obwieszonych pianą — z niczym. Wachmistrz zdał raport, że buntownik na dragońskim kasztanie dopadł do lasu, skoczył w bok z drogi — jak to wytropili — a później widocznie kluczował po mchach i trawach, bo już jego śladów nie mogli odnaleźć. Rozdzielili się i obławą idąc przeszukali cały las na wylot. Zjeździwszy go w różnych kierunkach, nigdzie na trop nie trafili. Część żołnierzy, która czyniła poszukiwania panny, wróciła również z niczym. Pytano ludzi we wsi, śledzono i tropiono, lecz, widać, daleko uciekła... Oficer wysłuchał obudwu sprawozdań w posępnym milczeniu. Czuł wstręt do tego domu, jaki się ma do starych grobowców. Wszystko mu było jedno: — strzelić między płonące oczy powstańca czy jechać w dalekie lasy. Namyślał się. Kazał okiełznać rumaki, zebrać się i siadać na koń. Lecz jeszcze wciąż wałęsał się w ganku. Czekał. Pragnął, żeby wróciła piękna panna. Chciał zrobić jej podarunek — oświadczyć z owym śmiechem wewnętrznym, że składa w prezencie owego w kadzi. Widział go i nie zabił, nie zabrał ze sobą. Chciał w jej oczach zobaczyć błysk wdzięczności, iskrę wzruszenia, bladość strachu, róż wstydu, ludzkie spojrzenie... Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby nadeszła, a przecie czekał z ufnością znaną tylko rozkochanym duszom. Żołnierze od dawien dawna siedzieli na koniach. Wskoczył na swego. Odjechał z zamkniętymi oczami, z nocą w duszy i z niepojętym krzykiem w tej nocy. ---- VIII